


Snowy Wings

by i_write_a_lot



Series: Winged!Neal [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Snow, Winged!Neal, Wings, holiday fic, snowball fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the first snowfall of the season comes down, Peter proves that having wings aren’t everything…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Wings

Snow was falling lightly, and Neal was already hovering a few feet above Peter and Elizabeth’s heads. Mozzie had dropped by earlier with an early Christmas Spirit gift-a basket of tea that Elizabeth thoroughly enjoyed. She was watching the boys from the porch, even as the two were wandering about the yard, letting Satchmo do his thing-which was pee on every available white surface. 

Neal’s wings were getting heavy with snow, and Peter had the wild thought that they would be so heavy he wouldn’t be able to use them anymore. Peter half-smiled, thinking of how utterly ridiculous that was, and just called up to him,

“Get down from there!” 

“Don’t wanna!” Came the faint reply, though Neal came down anyway. He always obeyed Peter, even if it took him a while to do it. Peter found himself gratified by that, and also relieved. “What?” Neal asked, hovering a few inches from the ground. 

“Oh nothing…except…this!” Peter flung a snowball at Neal, and it hit him square in the face, making Neal tumble backwards a bit in the air out of surprise. His wings failed wildly about for a few moments, before he righted himself, looking rather indignant. 

“What did you do that for?” Neal demanded, looking irritated. “Now I’ve got snow down my clothes!” 

“Why do you think?” Peter asked cheekily with a smirk that could rival that of Neal’s. “Come on, then, show me what you got with those fancy wings of yours! I bet you can’t win in a good old snowball fi-”

Peter hadn’t even managed to finish speaking when a snowball hit him, his mouth catching most of the cold wet snow. He coughed, spluttered, and then it was full out war.

Almost two hours later, both of them were sopping wet, and Elizabeth was laughing by the porch, even as Satchmo was wagging his tail and looking like he wasn’t even remotely tired-though Peter wasn’t fooled in the slightest bit. The two grown men were both sprawled out in the snow, struggling to recover their breathes, even as Elizabeth was calling them from the front porch.

“Come on you two! Hot chocolate!” She yelled, and the two looked at one another before sighing and reluctantly getting up to head into the house. 

“Hey, Neal,” Peter called, right as Neal was making to go in, his wings tucked into his back. Neal turned, and Peter threw one last snowball…this one catching Elizabeth instead of Neal, who had come out to see what was taking them so long. 

Peter looked appropriately horrified, even as Neal was laughing himself stupid while Elizabeth gave him an arched look.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be, is it?” She asked sweetly.

“Hon…I didn’t mean…” Peter began helplessly, even as she began stalking towards him. She pulled a bit of snow from the porch, before making it into a ball…and then hit him with the snowball. 

There was a moment’s silence, before the snowball fight started up again, Satchmo’s gleeful barking following every snowball that flew in the air.  
~*~

End


End file.
